1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a washing machine and a method of manufacturing a door of the washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine having a door with an improved structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine generally refers to a machine that washes laundry using power. For example, washing machines may generally be classified as a pulsator type washing machine and a drum type washing machine according to a washing method. The drum type washing machine may include a cabinet, a tub provided in the cabinet so as to accommodate washing water, a drum that is rotatably installed in the tub, a motor for rotating the drum, and a door that opens and closes an opening.
In the drum type washing machine, washing may be performed by rotating drum which consequently causes the laundry to fall by the force of gravity, for example. A lifter may be disposed in the drum so as to lift the laundry in an upward direction.
The door may include a door cover that constitutes an exterior, glass that protrudes toward an inside of the washing machine, and a glass holder that fixes the glass.
Recently, decorative elements may be added to the door cover so as to provide a beautiful design and to discriminate between the door cover and the cabinet. In the related art, post-processing, such as color spray, chrome plating, bonding, or the like, is performed for these decorative elements. This causes waste water and pollutants, which is not eco-friendly and causes an increase in manufacturing costs due to post-processing.